


i get dramatic (when i am cold)

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, over-dramatic Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles was going to die. He was going to freeze to death in his own home, die huddled up under all the blankets he found in his apartment, and then his dad would have to sue the town.His dad couldn’t sue the town. He was the sheriff. That just wouldn’t work out.So really, Stiles only had one choice to safe his father’s job and his own life.





	i get dramatic (when i am cold)

Stiles was going to die. He was going to freeze to death in his own home, die huddled up under all the blankets he found in his apartment, and then his dad would have to sue the town.

His dad couldn’t sue the town. He was the sheriff. That just wouldn’t work out.

So really, Stiles only had one choice to safe his father’s job and his own life.

He picked up his phone, fingers clumsy with how cold they were, and the touch screen didn’t even recognize his fingerprint at first. Stiles was going to die because every single piece of technology failed him. He wondered who his dad had to sue for that.

“What?” Derek grumbled when Stiles had finally managed to dial his number.

“Dude,” Stiles started, and he was amazed his teeth weren’t chattering. “Dude, I need to borrow your shower.”

There was a telling silence on the other end of the line. Stiles wouldn’t have been discouraged by that in a normal situation, even less so now that his life was on the line.

“You won’t even notice I’m there. I’ll just dart in—,” he carefully avoided the fact that he was too damn cold to _dart in_ anywhere, “—take a burning hot shower until I can feel my limbs again, and I’ll be out of your hair in a second.”

“Stiles,” Derek started, and Stiles could hear the sigh in his voice already, and he couldn’t help the tears that sprang to his eyes.

Derek was going to let him die, and Stiles wasn’t sure if the tears wouldn’t instantly freeze on his cheeks, he was that cold.

“No, please, I beg you, just let me borrow your hot water, until I’m no longer in danger of dying, and then we never have to speak of this ever again.”

“Stiles, you do know this is a city-wide problem, right,” Derek said, and he didn’t even have the decency to make it sound like a question.

Stiles could only whine in response, because he _hadn’t_ known that.

“The whole city is without power,” Derek explained, and Stiles instantly lost all will to live.

“Oh,” he managed. “No big deal. I’ll just die then,” he said and was met with the beeping tone.

Stiles stared at the phone, thoughts considerably slowed down by the freezing fingers digging into his brain, and it took him way too long to realize that Derek, _the asshole_ , had hung up on him.

His dad would find Stiles’ frozen body next to his phone, and the caller history would reveal that Derek had been the last person to talk to Stiles. His dad would use the patented cop-stare, and Derek would crumble like a leave and tell Stiles’ dad just how horribly he failed Stiles.

And then his dad would have to arrest Derek again. Third time’s the charm, right. Maybe Derek would learn his lesson from that.

Stiles somehow got himself back under his mountain of blankets, but he was shivering too hard already. He would never get warm on his own, and he knew it.

He briefly thought about lighting a candle, but with his luck, and in his desperate state, he would just stick his whole hand into the flame in an attempt to get warm quicker, and he would burn it right off.

It wasn’t a favorable prospect, and so Stiles’ stayed right where he was.

Shivering and dying under the blankets.

“Scoot over,” a grumpy voice suddenly said beyond his blanket mountain, and Stiles wiggled his way out from under them.

It took him longer than he really wanted to admit, but he was clumsy, and numb, and Derek was judging him either way, so who even cared.

“What?” Stiles rasped out, his voice no doubt already scratchy from disuse and illness, and Derek glared even harder at him.

“Scoot over,” he repeated, clearly pronouncing both words, and yet Stiles continued to stare at him.

“Is this a cold-induced hallucination?” he asked and was immediately convinced otherwise when Derek rolled his eyes as hard as Stiles had ever seen.

If he would try that right now, he was sure his optical nerve would just shatter.

“You are a ridiculous, over-dramatic baby,” Derek growled out and then bodily pushed Stiles’ to the other side of the bed, blankets and all.

Stiles had difficulties processing what was happening and by the time his brain had caught up, Derek was already under the blankets as well, pulling Stiles close and tucking him right into his chest.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, but he could feel the warmth emanating from Derek’s body, and Stiles was too relieved to be ashamed of the happy little whimper he let out as he tried to crawl further into Derek.

“Werewolf,” Derek said and tightened his grip on Stiles. “We tend to run warmer than humans.”

“Awesome,” Stiles slurred out. “You’re my favorite fucking person in the whole, entire world, and I’m so glad my dad doesn’t have to arrest you again.”

“You make even less sense than normally,” Derek chided him, but Stiles barely heard him.

He was warming up, and he was comfy and safe and in no immediate danger of dying, so he drifted off to sleep before he had even fully closed his eyes.

~*~*~

Stiles woke up sweating. He felt like he was burning up, and he was sure he was going to die, if this went on for any longer.

“Hot, hot, hot, why is it so hot,” he grumbled out, kicking his legs to get rid of the suffocating weight of the blankets.

Who even owned this many blankets and why the hell would anyone think it was a good idea to pile them all on top of him?

“I’m going to rip out your throat if you kick me again,” a sleep-rough voice said from the place where the furnace was, and Stiles peeled his eyes open.

“What the fuck,” he said with emphasis as his gaze met Derek’s.

“You’re welcome,” Derek grumbled, and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“Welcome for what? Invading my personal space, breaking into my house or non-consensually sleeping in my bed?” Stiles asked and Derek’s eyebrows did a very complicated thing, that made Stiles’ muscles hurt while watching it.

“Keeping you warm, you moron.”

“Keeping me—,” Stiles trailed off and suddenly it all came back to him.

He could feel himself blush furiously, and he wished it was just a little bit colder, so his blood wasn’t able to travel so quickly to his face.

“Holy hell, you’re in my bed,” was the first coherent thought Stiles got out and Derek’s brows did something that made it look like he was laughing at Stiles.

It only served to encourage him.

“This is not how I imagined that going for the first time,” Stiles blurted out and now Derek’s mouth joined his eyebrows in laughing at Stiles.

“And how did you imagine that going?” Derek wanted to know, and Stiles wanted to answer, he really did, but there was no way he could do that while looking at Derek, so instead he started to push the blankets away from him.

He could still feel Derek’s gaze on him, though, and when there were no more blankets to move, which was quicker than one would expect with the sheer mass of them, he sighed.

“I thought there would be at least some kissing first. Maybe a date,” Stiles admitted and startled badly when a hand carefully wrapped around his wrist.

“Are you horribly attached to that order?” Derek asked and Stiles’ head snapped around to him.

“What?”

“I mean it would be a shame if we never got to kiss just because I am already in your bed, don’t you think?”

“Oh, wolf got jokes.” Stiles muttered and now Derek was outright laughing at him, as he pulled him closer.

Stiles almost fell down, nearly smashing his head against Derek’s and wouldn’t that be a horrible story of their first kiss to tell their kids.

“You’re having ridiculous thoughts again, I can tell,” Derek mumbled and pulled Stiles closer, hand sliding into his hair.

“Well, my mouth is supposed to be occupied right now, thoughts are all I have left.”

“Gonna kiss them right out of you,” Derek promised and then pressed their lips together.

Stiles would love to call him out on his misplaced confidence, but truth be told, he did forget everything for the glorious time that his lips were touching Derek’s.

When Derek parted his lips, licking right into Stiles’ mouth, Stiles might even have forgotten his own name.

Not that he would ever admit that. Derek was smug enough already, Stiles could tell from the tilt of his brows and Stiles darted in to kiss him again.

“Does that mean we get to skip the date?” Stiles asked between kisses, and he found that kissing Derek while he was smiling at him was even better.

“Absolutely not,” he said resolutely and Stiles’ stomach flipped over at that.

“Tonight?” Stiles hopefully asked but Derek shook his head, mischief written all over his face.

“You were so close to hypothermia, I don’t think I should submit you to such a strenuous activity yet.”

“Oh my god, I fucking hate you,” Stiles mumbled and hid behind his hands. “I get dramatic when I’m cold, sue me.”

“I’d rather take you out,” Derek said, voice light with his amusement. “And I love you, too,” he mumbled, pressing a careful kiss to the corner of Stiles’ eye, the only place he could reach right now.

“It’s all out of order,” Stiles whined and slapped his hand over Derek’s mouth. “Love declarations come after three months of dating!”

“My mistake. I just won’t say it again until then,” Derek said around Stiles’ hand.

Stiles froze at that, because he didn’t like the prospect of that at all, and then he took his hands back.

“Unacceptable,” he declared. “Because I love you too, and we’re gonna say it so often it will put Scott and Allison to shame.”

“That’s a high bar,” Derek said with a raised eyebrow. “Challenge accepted.”

“You are even worse than I am,” Stiles said gleefully but he couldn’t help but agree.

Challenge accepted. He would drown Derek in love.


End file.
